Tai Huang
"And where do your alliegances lie?" "With the highest bidder." "I have a ship." "That makes you the highest bidder." "Good man." ―Jack Sparrow and Tai Huangsrc Tai Huang was the captain of Sao Feng's guards, stationed in Singapore at the time of the rescue attempt for Jack Sparrow. Huang was known to regret the idea of using the Singapore sewer system as an underground hide-out.1 Biography Tai Huang met Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa in Singapore prior to their meeting with Sao Feng. He had little respect for Elizabeth, and asked her to remove her weapons and articles of clothing before entering Sao Feng's bath house.2 Huang and his men later accompanied Hector Barbossa's crew to World's End in the Hai Peng, as per a deal arranged by William Turner. He pledged his alliegance to Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker, on the basis that, as the captain of his own ship, Jack was the "highest bidder". Huang and his men sailed with Sparrow out of the Locker.2 Huang and his men served dutifully under Captain Sparrow's command and followed all orders given. However, when the Black Pearl stopped on a small island to take water, Huang and his men turned on Sparrow's crew when the Empress was spotted off-shore—as part of one further deal made by Feng and Turner. Feng ultimately helped Barbossa's crew fight off the HMS Endeavour, and Huang boarded the Empress as it sailed to Shipwreck Cove.2 Huang was on the Empress serving as first mate when the Flying Dutchman attacked, killing Sao Feng. Feng declared Elizabeth the captain before he died in the battle, and Elizabeth then informed Huang of the change. Huang did not see Elizabeth as fit to be the captain, yet he identified her as such when Davy Jones boarded the damaged vessel. He was locked in the Dutchman's brig along with Elizabeth and the crew.2 Huang escaped the Flying Dutchman with the crew when James Norrington broke them free. During this time, he had his left arm in a sling; during the skirmish, he sustained some injury. Huang joined Elizabeth during the meeting at Shipwreck Cove, where she took Feng's seat. At this point in time Huang seemed to have a newfound respect for Elizabeth and treated her properly as captain, this may have been because Elizabeth chose to remain with the crew in the brig than have James's quarters.2 Huang led the Empress in the battle against Lord Cutler Beckett's armada and survived the battle against the East India Trading Company's forces. Shortly after this, he and his men went on to be part of the Black Pearl's crew under Captain Barbossa's command.2 Appearance and equipment Tai Huang was an Asian man who, during his tenure with Sao Feng, had a long moustache and wore his waist-length black hair in a ponytail. He commonly sported a woven straw workman's hat and a studded leather cloak. Huang owned a French single-shot flintlock pistol with a small bayonet attached, carried on his belt.1 Behind the scenes * According to actor Reggie Lee, the character was initially intended to be Sao Feng's son.3 Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) (First appearance) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Sources * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide Notes and references 1. ↑ 1.0 1.1 Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p76-77: "Sao Feng" 2. ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End 3. ↑ Blogged! - Reggie Lee: From Q.C. to Hollywood Category:Pirates Category:Live-Action Category:Men Category:Males Category:Pirates of the Caribbean villains Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Reformed Category:Polite villains